ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SaltNPepper
My Talk Page Welcome to my Talk Page! Come here to message me about whatever you'd like, just remember to keep it Wikia safe. c: Note: Please remember to include a message subject as well as your signature. =October= It's OK I'm sorry about Lloyd Garmadon problem. I think it's better without Dark Lightning, but i will stop that 'Edit War' and Dark Lightning can be there. It's just becuz you pleased at my 'Talk Page' and becuz i hate to havw war with someone. xD Thank you for your time.Megaivko (talk) 09:25, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ANNOYING YOUR ANNOYING ME! DUDE MY EDIT ON ULTRA DRAGON SET WAS FINE AND YOU REMOVED A EDIT BY SOMEONE THAT WASN'T ME TOO JUST BECAUSE YOU SEE SOMETHING THAT I EDIT DOES'T MEAN ITS BAD 0MGMarioawesome2 (talk) 19:16, October 14, 2012 (UTC) me! hey can i just edit a heading for me!!!Marioawesome2 (talk) 21:09, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :oh and when i saw you edit Fangpyre Truck ambush i thought you undid my edit but is my edit good or bad?Marioawesome2 (talk) 21:09, October 14, 2012 (UTC) ::would you consider me a .. small friend Marioawesome2 (talk) 20:45, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :::ok oh and this heading is for ME ONLY Marioawesome2 (talk) 20:45, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::um can you help ethan and my wiki Ninjago 3 wiki i will give you sdminafter you make 100 edits and join now and make 5 edits you will get chat mod and join now and make 10 edits and get rollback Marioawesome2 (talk) 00:18, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::ph but fell free to join if you would like just in case you change your mind :) Marioawesome2 (talk) 00:30, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::when i get on chat nothing appers, noone's name pops up! 17:45, October 27, 2012 UOTW! Nice job, chat mod :P. 17:45, October 27, 2012‎ Lloyd Garmadon Page Protection? Talk:Lloyd_Garmadon#Page_Protection Please tell me what you think of the idea. :) Oh, also, please reply on my ''talk page. I won't see your reply if you don't. :) 19:32, October 27, 2012 (UTC) You left seconds after I finished writing this :( So I figured I'd post it here Hmm, maybe telling in the perspective of the player. So the story goes that you this person called by Myst fans the Stranger. Basically he/she is a nameless, faceless, genderless person to make it feel as though it's you who is exploring. In fact, the only things that are known about him/her is that she was alive in 1806 when he/she discovered a strange book with a moving picture of an island and when he/she touched it, he/she was instantly linked there. (I won't reveal the rest due to if you ever want to play the original game) The story behind Uru is that in 1987, a group of archeologists came across a giant cavern under New Mexico. As they discovered more, they discovered that a civilization lived down here for centuries and the had the power to write worlds (or ages as they are called in Myst), though they for some reason have recently died out. They then begin to restore the cavern and some of the ages. In URU, you create yourself and travel to new meixico and and are invited to take a journey through these wonderfull words and learn about the culters of this lost civilization. - Vec'' 02:44, October 29, 2012 New Page! Tell me what you think of this please! Thanks! Don't forget to leave a reply on my talk page. :) 19:25, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :The reason that the page doesn't have much to it is because not much is known about Starfarer. I'll try to find out more, if you want. 23:24, October 30, 2012 (UTC) =November= help me hey can u like tell them to unbann me please Jaylover12354 (talk)jaylover12354Jaylover12354 (talk) 00:20, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I can't put my avatar picture on! Ninjago-Cole Jay hello SaltNPepperin a little bit come and chat. this is me as jay Hi Salt Hai salt I was on chat and I'm not sure if this is right, Here, I'll copy and paste it, *Meiko: Legendary GlatorianI could be a b'crat here did you know that Squid? *I've been offered the position twice *3:44TaylorthehumanDem cubic butts *3:44Meiko: Legendary GlatorianYUS *http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3464/3763503759_24a6b1d17d.jpg *3:45TotallyhypnosquidI wish I was chatmod :c *3:45TaylorthehumanLOL *LOL *LOL *3:45TotallyhypnosquidBut I'm so lazy at making edits :c *3:45TaylorthehumanThat is so hot omg *3:46TotallyhypnosquidMeiko don't do that! :O *3:46Taylorthehuman;D *3:46Meiko: Legendary GlatorianI was offered B'crat when I had 0 edits. *When this wiki was new *3:46TaylorthehumanBut they're asexual *3:46Meiko: Legendary GlatorianBefore mine existed *3:46TaylorthehumanTechincally *Since they're plastic *They can't reproduce in any way *SO HA * *3:47TotallyhypnosquidStill! *3:47Meiko: Legendary GlatorianSexual reproduction isn't allowed here, but asexual is. *3:47TaylorthehumanLego reproduction is best reproduction *3:47Totallyhypnosquid~Welcome to the Ninjago Wiki chat. Please refrain from spamming * *3:47Meiko: Legendary GlatorianIt's not spam *It's on topic *LEGO is the topic *;D *3:48TaylorthehumanIt's freedom of speech *3:48Meiko: Legendary Glatorian*without slander or libel *3:48TaylorthehumanIf I say motherfluffer will I get banned *3:48TotallyhypnosquidYes, But it's still Inappropriate to chat. *3:48TaylorthehumanWhat about fuddrucker *3:48Totallyhypnosquid^Thats kinda like swearing *3:48TaylorthehumanWhat about fothermucker *3:49TotallyhypnosquidYou scared me there... *3:49TaylorthehumanFothermucker * I can't put my avatar picture on...why?!! Ninjago-Cole Yes, I've done that heaps of time but it won't let me! :-(. I chose the one I won't but it won't pop up! =December= Sensei Salt, how many edits do I need to be a Sensei? Question Hey there. I want to ask a question: Why is Legodude and MisterGryphon both inactive now? Do you know? Metametal (talk) 11:15, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Missing Something Salt, there's a page you missed. It's a Lego Brickmaster book with Lego Ninjago in it. I'm going to add the page and pictures.Oh and it's only in the Philippines. GoFultimateFan (talk) 15:35, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Hello! − Hi, SaltnPepper, I was wondering if you needed more Chat Moderators, if So, I could donate some of my time to do that. Thank you! Thorin, At your service! A favor to ask of you Since Prodo is very busy right now, he asked me to do a few tracks. Since you can get great pics without the CN symbol, can you get some of when the Skeleton army attacks Kai's Village, when Kai is doing the training course, and when Sensei introduces all the ninja? Thanks Vector E. Cramp (Talk) 19:00, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Badges Hi SaltNPepper! SliverEmperor here to thank you for your explanation of the badge glitch. I'm not trying to sound whiny, but it's rather disappointing to do so much work on Ninjas and not get any points for it (especially since I think I have several hundred more to go). Still, your explanations make sense. Also, thank you for your kind words about my editing work. I'm just trying to make this fine wiki even better than before, although I think I may go overboard sometimes. I'll try to keep up the good work, then! SliverEmperor (talk) 22:43, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Update Thanks for getting the problem sorted out, SNP! I really appreciate it, especially since you had to go to the trouble of making a whole new set of badges, too! Hopefully, this'll be the last bug I bring to your attention. SliverEmperor (talk) 15:37, December 23, 2012 (UTC) "Is it "Ninjas" or just "Ninja"?" Hi SaltNPepper! SliverEmperor again, about to sound like a broken record...again. The fact that my "Ninja" edits are going unnoticed on the badge records is really starting to bug me, so I thought I'd ask...who's in charge of coding the badges on this wiki? Seems like I should take my concerns to them for this issue in order to stop unduly bothering you. Also, does Sensei Wu count as a Ninja? I think so, so I added him to the "Ninja" category, but I'm not sure - I'll let you be the final word there, shall I? Thanks for your time, as always. Hopefully, this little issue will be resolved soon, so we can all get some rest. SliverEmperor (talk) 01:00, December 22, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Happy supposed Doomsday! P.P.S. Nuckal quote for the win! Rollback Dear SaltNpepper, hello i am wondering if i can be a rollback for a few reasons: #I am #2 on the ninjago- fanon wiki and i can get to atleast 20 on here if i want to. #I own my own ninjago wiki. #I have every ninjago episode recorded. #I am able to be on alot. #I know how to express warnings and never get strict with users (for example, mistergryphon used to get kinda strict/mean with users sometimes because of small things). Ethan0508 (talk) 23:17, December 26, 2012 (UTC) More requests Greetings and Merry Christmas! Can I get some pictures for the tracks: when Kai takes on the other three ninja in Way of the Ninja, when the Ninja fight the Skulkin in the Caves of Despair, and when they first encounter the Earth Dragon. Thanks! - V''ec'' Picture Why was my picture removed? User:Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls 16:09, December 27, 2012 More tracks! Thanks! Next up, I need pics from when: The ninja are sneaking into the Caves of Despair, sailing to the place where the shurikens are hidden (forgot it's name) and Kai fights shadow Garmadon in the Fire Temple. Thanks! -Vec Thanks! Hey there! Thanks for the message you left me! I really appreciate it! :D The GOAT named THOMAS aka Thomas's #1 fan! (talk) 04:08, December 29, 2012 (UTC) =January= Ban this guy Hello salt on chat a guy named User:totallyhypnosquid wasnt AFK and he was acting like it, block him plz, here i have the record *Welcome to the Ninjago Wiki chat. Please refrain from spamming, swearing, bullying, and do not give out personal information. *8:18Ethan0508 Talk. *8:18Ethan0508 Your not truly AFK *8:18Ethan0508 TALK> *8:19Ethan0508 Fine your gonna get banned. :So let me get this straight, you want Salt to ban someone because you thought he was acting like he was AFK, but really wasn't? Uh, first, there aren't any rules about pretending to be AFK. Second, you have no proof that he wasn't AFK, even if it doesn't show him as "away", it might mean that he had turned his back to go do something. I only check up on chat every 5 minutes or so to see how things are doing. He also might also have nothing to say or dudn't want to listen to your demands. - V''ec'' ::What a way to launch off the new year eh? +Y 21:26, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi SaltnPepper I don't know if you remember me but I was NinjagoGirl78. I changed my username a while ago for a personal reason. After much debate with my self I decided to return here as an active member and editor. If you need any assistance please let me know. Edit like crazy but wisely http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/princesslunamoondancerninja78/images/b/be/Chibicinnamonroll.gif And you'll be awesome! http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/princesslunamoondancerninja78/images/5/5d/Ninjagogirl78.gif Congrats! Hi, SaltNPepper! As the only other owner of the "ZX Ninja" badge (as of writing), allow me to congratulate your acquisition of it! Good work - I'm sure you'll pass me in Ninja article edits by the time we hit "NRG Ninja" levels! SliverEmperor (talk) 01:22, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Samurai and Sensei I am a bit confused about these titles. displays Samurai checked and lists Senseis checked, so that's straightforward enough, but I noticed that User:Legodude101 is listed as a Sensei but does not display using the bureaucrat command. Is this title also given to Wikia staff members? +Y 14:20, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Clutter Regarding removals like this it makes it very hard to keep track of conversations historically, especially when things are removed selectively. I've added some month headings so that things are a bit better organized (and GoF's post is where it belongs chronologically now, instead of shoved at the top) and to de-clutter the page, could I possibly just move the older things to an archive page? That way the posts are still in chronological order and readable but not cluttering the main talk page. Like for example a /2012 page could store all the pre-January stuff? +Y 21:26, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Question...again... Howdy SaltNPepper! SliverEmperor here...again...to check and see how much clearance I need before I can edit locked articles (such as General Kozu, which REALLY needs some work). If it's a matter of becoming an administrator...could you suggest any alternatives, since I'm really not cut out for full-on administration? A possibility would be creating a position below full admin priveleges but above standard user level (Head Editor, maybe?), with limited access to the locked articles but not anything else of admin-level - I just really want to fix up some of these locked articles for you guys. Thanks in advance for your time! SliverEmperor (talk) 23:59, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks (again)! Hi, SaltNPepper! Thanks for the heads-up on getting past those locked articles that really need some help - I'll be sure to ask you for clearance on any other admin-level articles that need a bit of fixing. Oh, and speaking of which...could you maybe get me clearance for the LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu page, please? I forgot what I was going to do there specifically, but I distinctly recall needing to do SOMETHING there. Thanks again - you're a big help in my attempt to be a big help to this wiki! SliverEmperor (talk) 21:53, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Done! I think... Hey SaltNPepper! Thanks for unlocking the LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu ''page for me - it really needed some work. I think I've made it pretty now, but could you just check it over before you re-lock it? Never hurts to have someone else proofread everything before it becomes un-editable again. Once again, thanks for everything. Hopefully, this'll be the last time I need to request admin-level aid (but I kind of doubt that)! SliverEmperor (talk) 21:55, January 9, 2013 (UTC) What's going on?! Hi SaltNPepper! I'm not sure if you've noticed (you likely have), but the badges on the wiki have disappeared faster than the Ninja when Cole is making chili for dinner! What's going on here? SliverEmperor (talk) 23:48, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks For The Update! Hi SaltNPepper! Thanks for updating me on the badge issues - I thought it was just some sort of routine wiki maintenance. Sorry if I sound paranoid, but I'm still working on the "Evil Never Sleeps..." badge, and losing my progress on that one would suck like a black hole. Thanks again for your prompt response! SliverEmperor (talk) 17:06, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Another Request Good Morning I could use some photos for when: Kai and Garmadon face off in the Fire Temple, When the ninja do the Tornado of Creation for the first time, when the ninja ride the dragons to the Underworld, and when Sensei Wu takes on Samukai. Thanks! -'''Vec'' Thanks Looking back, I never downloaded the previous Fire Temple photos, But they are what I needed '''Vec Wiki Rights Hi! I'm new to he wiki, and i've been poking around. Question, why do you only have 3 staff members? It's like you're someone who was tired of people asking for rights, so you created two more accounts to give rights to so you basically run the whole wiki alone. I mean no offense at all, but maybe you should grant rights to some other users, and maybe add a "Patroller" group. Again, I mean no offense, but still.--Brikkyy13 (talk) 04:04, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Both Replies Yes, they look great! You have my full support in replacing the templates. Also, thank you very much for cleaning up my talk page. I've been meaning to do that for a while, I just hadn't gotten around to it. :) -Vec 20:47, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Templates How do you make the templates you have on here? Okay I I just need to know for a wiki :P Skand and Jonny Fan (talk) 21:50, February 11, 2013 (UTC) porfavor queria uma ajuda toda vez que eu posto foto em algum lugar depois sai tudo poderia me ajudar eu quero muito postar foto nas galerias, ate logo Geovanna Reis (talk) 00:59, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Yet More Requests and Things to Ponder Greetings! 1. If you have the time, I could use some pics from when the Ninja return to Ninjago from the underworld, Lloyd makes his debut in Jamanikai, The Hypnobrai attack Jaminkai, the ninja have there Green Ninja duel, and when they fight the serpentine. 2. Also, I was thinking about changing the wiki's colors from green to gold due to that's Ninjago's new color. Your thoughts? 3. What are your thought on promoting SilverEmporer to rollback? 4. Please promote Meiko to admin so he can fix the background Thanks! - Vec 15:21, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Done I believe I'm done with the admin stuff. --ToaMeiko (talk) 01:15, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Rollback Offer Hi, SaltNPepper! Thanks for the explanation of the role to me - I think I'll take you up on that offer after all. I generally prefer to fix bad edits manually, but the rollback option will make it a lot easier and faster. Once again, thanks for the consideration! I'll make you and your wiki proud!SliverEmperor (talk) 15:49, March 7, 2013 (UTC) how do you get '''SO MANY BADGES ''' Ender friend (talk) 20:41, March 30, 2013 (UTC)'Ender'' friend Edit to Template:weapons The Template:weapon should be edited and what the edit has to done is adding the weapons used by stone army to both Template:weapons and Weapons. the stone army's status is banished not alive.Benjamern531 (talk) 16:18, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Edit to Template:Weapons The weapons used by stone Army has to be added to Template:Weapons.Benjamern531 (talk) 16:21, April 1, 2013 (UTC) '''The Template Do you feel its kinda creepy in a way that zane is a robot? Excuse me Salt, I think there is a glitch with my page. I went to the blog posts part and then at the Twilightrocks9's earned badges, there was nothing and when I scrolled up it said 0 edits. WHAT JUST HAPPENED??? 12:16, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Twilightrocks9 Question:What do you mean 'mysterious friend of the ninja?' Hey Salt, long time no talk! How have things been here lately? Any time soon you think you'd be available on chat? --ToaMeiko (talk) 00:38, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Not much; I just haven't been around in a while. A lot of things have happened since the last time I was here. --ToaMeiko (talk) 10:46, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Question! Ok, um I'm new to this website, I have a IP address thing, since I can't get a account cuz I'm not 13, And on my Talk page thing, you left a message that said: "Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SaltNPepper (talk) 20:05, May 20, 2013 (UTC)" So yeah. Here's my question: When I get my account next year, is there a way to transfer/move my info from my IP address to my account? Thanks, ps, I LOVE your pictures!! I went to the pictures library and found them. They're AWSOME!! 23:54, May 20, 2013 (UTC)50.123.117.1324 Your contributions as an anonymous (IP) user will not merge when you create an account. --ToaMeiko (talk) 00:18, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi salt Hi, Salt I can't put my avatar picture on, why? Ninjago-Cole Hello, Salt. It is me, Ermac. I have created a new account after I had to disable my account. I have returned to Wikia.r I created my account on June 7th. I have started editing on two wikis. Later this week, I will begin to edit here again. I have contacted Squid, and I will ask him if he is interested in returning to edit Ninjago Wiki. I plan to edit at Ninjago Wiki, because I enjoyed being here as a user, then the promotion as a rollback. I only had the Rollback position for two months and nine days. Once I resume editing here with my new account, I hope Squid will agree to return to editing here, and I will ask Padme also. I will contact Newman as well, because we are going to need more editors to restore Ninjago Wiki, from its time as inactivity ever since the incident in December, which resulted in the stage of inactivity. How are you, Salt? ~RandyMeeksFan~ Hello! TornadoLover (talk) 20:04, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Why did you block me a few days ago. I mean all my edits were true.TornadoLover (talk) 19:53, June 22, 2013 (UTC) NinjagoBot Just to let you know, you might want to remove the "Official bot of the Ninjago Wiki" from NinjagoBot's user page, since it being blocked may put a bad name for the wiki, or just confuse people. --ToaMeiko (talk) 23:46, June 25, 2013 (UTC) did u start this wiki? 19:07, June 27, 2013 (UTC)50.123.117.132 Hey, I was wondering if it was okay for you to give my bot some so I can use it to run some maintenance checks and fixes on the wiki. --ToaMeiko (talk) 00:56, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hi, I'm kind of new here. Well, I joined the wiki a while back, but I just returned. How long has this wiki been up? SilverChargedPuppy (talk) 20:55, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday! hey SaltNPepper this is Carolsatr123 and i just wanna say hi so yea write me back Thanks for the Welcome! JosephHawk (talk) 14:47, July 29, 2013 (UTC)JosephHawk Hey SaltNPepper this is Carolstar123 quick question what is your favortie episode of ninjago and who is your favortie character cuz mys is cole and how long have you been using ninjago wikia and who do you think is the wises character in ninjago. Hey do u know Rainbow-Go so if you want to be friends it will be great and u rock write me back Hey SaltNPepper this is Carolstar123 i was wondering who is the wise person and what is your favorite episode and what is your favorite weapon i writing short becuase i used to write long u rock Why do you keep reverting edits? Da CK 11:37, August 5, 2013 (UTC) The Cartoon King